


At First Honk

by YearnForSomeDay



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Others Undecided for The Moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearnForSomeDay/pseuds/YearnForSomeDay
Summary: Therese Belivet almost gets hit by a car while she's in a hurry for a job interview. Will the woman driving the car turn out to be more than just a stranger for Therese?





	1. Chapter 1

Therese hurriedly maneuvered through the honking cars and the haggard-looking people. It was a cool brisk winter day that she usually enjoyed, but today had no time to savor in. The photographer had an interview with the New York Times and she was already running late. 

Although she was nervous, Therese was quite sure she would get the job. Weaving her way through the crowd, she replayed in her head the mock interviews Dannie had her do. Busy thinking, she didn’t notice a car coming towards her. 

“Fuck!” Therese yelled as the car came to a screeching halt right next to her. Her papers flew everywhere as she landed on the ground. 

“Don’t people watch where they’re going anymore?” Pissed off and startled, Therese ranted while trying to get back on her feet.

A pair of red boots appeared in front of her. 

“Oh goodness, I’m terribly sorry for scaring you! I was too caught up in my thoughts but thank God I stopped just in time!” A voice rich as chocolate and thick as honey exclaimed, while a pair of hands wrapped in gloves clambered to get Therese’s files together. 

Therese looked up and her heart stopped. In front of her, was the most beautiful woman Therese had ever seen. Golden locks framed the woman’s lovely face and defined cheekbones. Up close, she could see the longest eyelashes ever known to man; and when the woman lifted her head, Therese stared into grey eyes that took her breath away. 

Therese froze under the woman’s gaze, completely enraptured and in awe. The pools of grey were like nothing she had ever seen before, still shining brilliantly despite widened in worry. She felt as though she could swim in them for eternity.

“Honk!” Another car passing by shook Therese out of her daze. Blinking her eyes, she was brought out of her stupor and registered the modern-day Aphrodite in front of her, moving her lips. 

“Um, sorry… what did you say?”

“I asked if you were alright. You don’t have a concussion, do you? I could take you to the hospital, I’m sure there’s one close enough around here. I’ll pay for it of course!” The woman rambled on worriedly.

“Oh, no. I’m fine, just… went into shock for a moment. Um, are you okay? Miss… err… I didn’t catch your name?”

“Me? I’m the one who almost ran into you! Are you sure you’re feeling okay? If you don’t need medical assistance, at least let me drive you to wherever you were rushing to. You must be late with all this delaying. And my name’s Carol, by the way.” Carol extended a hand towards Therese and pulled her up. 

“Oh, shit! Yes, I completely forgot. I was on my way to an interview at the New York Times; if I’m not imposing, it would be a lifesaver if you could give me a lift!”

“Of course, I’d be happy to. It’s on my route to the mall anyway. If you could just let go of my hand, we can be on our way.” Carol smiled impishly at Therese.

Therese looked down to see her hand still holding Carol’s tightly and let go as if electrocuted. 

“Ah! Yes, of course, I’m sorry.” Feeling her face burning hot, Therese tried to cover it by pretending to check her files.

“Don’t be sorry. I rather enjoyed it.” Carol put a hand lightly on Therese’s back and gently urged her towards the car. “But just for now, I might need my hands for driving. I’m sure we can hold hands later, if you’d like.” 

“I um, no, I mean yes! Of course I would like to, not in a creepy way though, but…”

Carol threw her head back and laughed. 

“You’re a strange one, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’m sure I’d enjoy holding hands with you, even if it was how you put it… in a creepy way?” Carol grinned at Therese and Therese felt hot under her collar, mesmerized by the way Carol’s eyes seemed to shine even brighter than before and struck by her tinkling laugh.

Therese decided to keep her mouth shut, less she should put herself in an even more embarrassing state. She silently opened the driver’s side for Carol, and motioned for her to get in. 

Carol lifted Therese’s chin up. “I was just joking around, I hope I didn’t upset you.” Carol peered anxiously into Therese’s eyes. 

Therese shook her head rapidly. “Oh, you could never upset me! I just don’t want to annoy you with my word vomit.”

“In that case, talk away, please. I find you utterly charming in your own way. Like… you’re flung out of space. And while you’re at it, please tell me your name, darling. My mother told me to never talk to a stranger.” Carol realized she was cupping the young girl’s face for far too long, but couldn’t help herself. 

“Oh, Belivet. Therese Belivet.”

Carol smiled at her. “And now we’re not strangers anymore, Therese Belivet. After your rather James Bond-ish introduction, I think it’s time for us to get on the road.”

“Now it’s your turn to let go so we can be on our way.” Therese teased Carol, whose hand was now caressing Therese’s face.

Carol laughed, “Well, you certainly know how to play ball, don’t you? I’m sure we’ll get on just fine, Therese. Hop in, and let’s get you to that interview.”

Therese reluctantly stepped back and headed for the passenger’s side. 

“Oh, and Therese?”

“Yes, Carol?”

“If you’re good during the ride, we can hold hands during a red light.”


	2. Chapter 2

Therese rode shotgun in Carol’s car and silently started hyperventilating. What the hell what she doing, sitting in the car of the most captivating woman she had ever met? Or almost crashed into, rather. Point was, she should be freaking out over the interview she was about to go through, instead of fawning over this woman. _Carol_. Perfect name for the perfect girl. _Carol, Carol, Carol._ Therese repeated the name like a mantra over and over again in her head.

 

“Yes?”

 

Therese startled. Had she said something?

 

“Um, what?”

 

Carol turned her head slightly, and glanced at Therese.

“You were saying my name.”

 

At the red light, Carol stepped on the brake and tossed her hair back to fully look Therese in the eye. “Are you sure you don’t have a concussion?”

 

Therese blushed. Great. She was making a fool out of herself again.

 

“Err… no I wasn’t. It must have been the radio or something.”

 

Carol narrowed her eyes in amusement.

 

“Sweetheart, the radio isn’t on.” She leaned in close to Therese. “Or am I the one making you dizzy?”

Therese gulped, and tried to look away from the mesmerizing eyes staring into hers.

 

“Carol…” She whispered.

 

Carol felt something funny in her stomach, a tickling that wasn’t unpleasant but rather unnerving as Therese once again breathed out her name. She couldn’t help but close the distance between them, wanting to get as close as she could to the adorable, blushing girl just a few inches away. As Carol closed her eyes and took a deep breath, all the tension between her and Therese built up… but was put on hold by a booming - 

“HONK!”

 

 “Crap!”

 

Carol’s hand instinctively jumped to hold the back of her head which had been thrown back and crashed into the window as she was startled by the car horn behind them.

Therese regulated her breathing, as she was holding her breath while Carol leaned in.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Therese quickly clambered up to hold Carol’s face in her palms, checking her for injuries.

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay” Carol grumbled. “Let’s get you to that interview.”

 

“Okay…” Therese felt disappointment running through her veins. Her time with Carol was coming to an end… That stupid cab! Carol was just about to… kiss her? She could swear Carol had closed her eyes and tilted her head, did that mean something? She slumped in her seat and heaved out a sigh.

 

“Therese? Is something wrong?” The rich, velvety voice interrupted Therese in her grumbling.

 

Therese shook her head, looking down at her fingers twisting in her lap.

 

“Therese.”

 

“Therese, look at me.”

 

Lifting her head slightly, Therese glanced at Carol under her long eyelashes.

 

“Oh, Sweetheart. You can’t do this to me.” Carol groaned.

 

“What?”

 

“Look at me with those big, sad doe eyes, when you know I want you so. If you didn’t have to go to your interview, I would take you out for coffee or something – “

 

“You want me?” Therese cut in.

 

“Well of course I do, darling! You have no idea how much! Haven’t I been coming on to you this entire time?

 

“You were coming on to me?”

 

Carol was exasperated.

 

“Duh!” She rolled her eyes.

 

Therese couldn’t help but giggle at the frustration written on the gorgeous blonde’s face.

 

“Great, and now you’re laughing at me. I tell you I want you, and you laugh! Fuck, do you not want me the same way? Was I imagining all of – “

 

Carol stopped her sullen complaining, for a hand slightly smaller than hers covered her own. Carol looked down upon the gentle hand resting on hers.

 

“You said we could hold hands if I was good. But now, I don’t care about being good, I just want you to know I… adore you. So much.”

 

For once, Carol was the blushing one of the two women.

 

“Well… that’s that.”

 

Carol tried to regain her composure, but Therese could still see a hint of a smile threatening to take over Carol’s face. Therese herself, let the happiness be written all over her face. This amazingly unobtainable woman wanted her back. She could not believe her luck.

 

“I think this would still be one of the happiest days of my life, even if I completely botched up the interview.” Therese sighed happily.

 

“Oh, no you won’t!” Carol whipped her head towards Therese. “I would never forgive myself if I were the reason you didn’t get the job. What is the job, anyway? Are you planning to become a reporter?”

 

“Oh, far from it actually… I’m not so good with words, I mean, I can barely decide what to order for lunch!” Therese laughed. “I hope to become a photographer for The New York Times though. It’s not exactly my dream job, but I’ve been working on it for quite a while.”

 

“It’s settled then” Carol beamed. “If you get the job, and you will, I’ll take you out for lunch and you can take all the time you want to choose your meal.” She glanced slyly at Therese. “Is that… enough incentive for you?”

 

Therese couldn’t nod her head fast enough. Somehow Carol had taken back the control of their little game, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She had a date with Carol! There was no mistake that Carol meant for it to be a date.

 

“In that case, could I have your number? To call you if… _when_ ” Therese hastily corrected at Carol’s narrowed gaze, “When I get the job?”

 

Carol grinned at her. “Can’t wait, can you?”

 

“Can you?”

 

Carol laughed. “Touche. I must say I can’t wait either.” She parked the car right in front of the tall, glamourous building. “We’re here, so let’s exchange numbers quickly and you can head straight to your interview.”

 

They exchanged phones to put in their numbers.

 

“Hot blonde?” Therese laughed out loud.

 

“What? Do I not fit into both categories?”

 

Therese smiled and kissed Carol swiftly on the cheek as she swiped back her phone.

 

“You do. But you’re also so much more.”

 

She set Carol’s phone gently on the car seat and opened up the car door.

 

“I’ll call you as soon as possible!” Therese blew a kiss at Carol, closed the door swiftly and ran towards the building, feeling her cheeks burning up and her heart beating faster than she could run.

 

She couldn’t muck up the courage to look back at the car, but if she did, she would have seen the 'hot blonde' she left behind pressing fingers to a burning red cheek, and the blonde’s eyes dazed in a way that could only be described as lovestruck. Which she definitely was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update!!!! I won't bore you with what I was working on, but please believe me when I say things were and ARE completely hectic! Still, I promise the next chapter will not take so long, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I am so so so thrilled that a few of you actually remembered this story despite my taking so long and only having one chapter up. Thank you so much for reminding me to update! Hope I didn't let you down :))) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Therese had been truthful when she said it would be the happiest day of her life even if she didn’t get the job, but she had been working hard for months, traveling all over the state on her bike or by bus. Plus, she owed it to Danny who got her the interview and of course, she had just promised Carol to do her best.

_God damn…_

It certainly wasn’t the time to be thinking about Carol, but she couldn’t help it. Therese shook her head to clear her thoughts, and tapped her foot nervously against the elevator floors. She was informed that the head of the photography department would personally give her the interview, and was scared out of her guts. Mr. Semco was known to be ruthless but he was without a doubt, the one of the best in the business.

  

The elevator doors opened and Therese stepped out. She could feel herself trembling and her heart beating faster.

  

“Um… Hi. I’m Therese Belivet, and I’m here to see Mr. Semco?”

  

The receptionist glanced up at her from her work. “Ah, yes. Please have a seat and wait. Mr. Semco will be here to see you in a bit.

  

Therese sat down on the couch close to the door with Mr. Semco’s nameplate on it and waited.

_Buzz._

Therese looked down at her phone to see that she had received a text.

  

**Don’t be nervous sweetheart. You could charm the pants off of anyone.**

_Buzz._

**Although I would hate to hear that you charmed anyone into taking off their pants besides me.**

Therese laughed out loud. Just as she was about to text back, the door beside her opened.

  

“’’Oho, who do we have here?”

  

Jumping up from her seat, Therese scrambled to gather her things and her thoughts.

  

“Therese Belivet, sir. I’m um, reporting for duty!” She saluted.

  

Therese mentally smacked herself in the face. It sure was a fine time to say that for the first time.

Mr. Semco chuckled. “Yes, I see that. At ease soldier, it’s very nice to meet you Therese. Please join me in my office and we can begin.”

  

Embarrassed, Therese nodded. They went into his office and Mr. Semco gestured for Therese to take a seat.

  

“Well, Therese. I have to say I was very impressed with your work.”

  

“Oh, that’s very kind of you. I actually brought a portfolio of a project I did after sending out my resume. Would you like to see it?”

“Would I? ‘Oho Therese, my dear, you are a gift! However, I don’t think this portfolio of yours will be needed now.”

Therese’s heart sank. Mr. Semco was probably being nice when he said he was impressed. She wasn’t as disappointed as she should’ve been because of the job, but more so because it meant she wouldn’t be able to have lunch with Carol…

“I… I understand, Mr. Semco… I’ll be on my way.” She stood up. “Thank you for your time, Sir.”

  

“On your way? Ms. Belivet, you misunderstood me. I don’t need to see your portfolio because you got the job!”

  

“I got… what?”

“The job, Therese.” The elder man chuckled. “Assuming you want it of course. You sure seemed to be in a hurry to get away.”

“I got the job? _I got the job?_ ”

Therese felt like jumping for joy! She got the job! She could see Carol again!

  

“Indeed, Therese. Would you like to have a recording so you can be sure of it?”

Mr. Semco wore an amused and fatherly smile on his face under his rather impressive mustache.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary, Sir.” Therese hastily sat down. “Thank you so much, I promise to do my best and I won’t let you down!”

  

“I’m sure you will, Therese. However, I know we said it would be a job of taking pictures for whatever the big news was for the day; but I had a meeting with my boss and he also enjoyed your work quite a lot! Especially your wildlife ones. So… we had an idea that you could have your own column based on wildlife animals and you could try out writing a bit. Whaddya say, little lady? Would you be up for the task?”

  

Therese’s mind was blown.

  

“I… I could get my own column? But, Sir… I’m not too good with fancy words and all…”

  

“That’s fine with us, just a simple sentence or two would suffice. Your photos would be the more important thing of course.”

  

“Then yes! God, yes! Thank you so much! This has been the best day ever! Fuck yeah!”

  

Mr. Semco let out a belly laugh as loud as a car horn.

  

“’Oho! You have a mouth on ya, little lady! That’s not something I woulda guessed by looking at you! But I certainly like you even more now. I’m sure you’ll get along just fine around here.”

  

Therese felt herself blush from head to toe when she realized what she had just said.

  

“Oh I’m so sorry, Sir! I’m best friends with Danny you see – “

  

“Say no more, Therese. I’m quite well acquainted with young Danny. Like I said, you’ll get along just fine.”

He stood up and held out a hand for Therese to shake. Therese grabbed onto his hand, feeling lightheaded.

  

“Well then. Have a good weekend and I’ll be seeing you on Monday, young lady. I do hope you’ll enjoy yourself around here.”

  

He walked over to open the door for Therese.

  

“I have no doubts about that, Sir! Thank you again!”

  

Therese closed the door behind her and leaned back on it.

She couldn’t quite believe what had just happened.

  

“Somebody pinch me.”

  

“I hear you got the job.”

  

Therese lifted her head immediately to see the receptionist smiling up at her.

  

“Gah! Oh yes, I’m sorry, I forget people can hear me sometimes.”

  

The receptionist grinned.

  

“That’s alright, Ms. Belivet. I’m Genevieve, by the way.”

“Oh, please, call me Therese.”

“Alright, Therese. Congratulations on getting the job! I hope I’ll see you on Monday!”

Therese grinned back at Genevieve. “I’m sure we’ll see each other soon! Bye, Genevieve!”

  

Therese went in the elevator and let out a happy little shriek.

  

She not only got the job she worked months over for, but got to have her own column on animals! And, she would get to have the lunch with Carol! Oh, God. She had to text Carol.

  

**_Shall I make reservations for two at 12pm tomorrow?_ **

****

A few seconds later, Therese’s phone was ringing under the name of _Hot Blonde_.

  

She picked up immediately.

  

“Therese? Does this mean what I think it does?”

  

Therese felt as if her face with crack with how wide her grin was.

  

“What do you think, Carol?”

  

“Don’t toy with me, you little minx! Tell me right now!”

  

“Minx? Me? Who was the one causing traffic with all her caressing?”

“Therese Belivet. You tell me right this moment or I’ll – “

  

“You’ll what, Carol?”

Carol’s voice suddenly had a husky tone to it.

  

“Or I’ll make sure to thoroughly punish you… multiple times.”

  

Therese felt her bravado melt away along with her self-restraints.

  

“Mul… multiple times?”

Carol’s bell-like laughter rang in Therese’s ear.

  

“Well, well. Not so tough as we seem, are we now?”

“Hmph. How can I be tough when you say things like that? You don’t play fair.”

  

“All is fair in love and war, Sweetheart.” Carol said, teasingly.

  

“Well, I won’t tell you that I got the job as well as my own column.”

  

“ _You got your own column? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”_

Therese laughed out loud while wincing.

  

“God, woman! Control your voice!”

  

“Shut up, Therese! Well done! Gosh, now I certainly _have_ to see your photos! Would you bring some along tomorrow?”

“For our date, you mean?”

  

Carol’s voice sounded like melted butter to Therese.

  

“Yes, sweetheart. For our date. Shall I pick you up, or meet you there – wherever we’ll be having lunch at?”

  

“How about I pick you up? That is… if you don’t mind riding my motorcycle.”

“You… you have a motorcycle?”

  

Therese wore a worried smirk.

  

“Yes, would you be alright with that? If not, whichever way is most convenient for you would be fine.”

Carol cleared her throat. “Erm, yes. That would be quite alright with me. Shall I give you my address?”

After Carol gave Therese directions to her house, they sweetly exchanged goodbyes and with a “I can’t wait to see you, either.” Therese reluctantly put away her phone and began to make plans for her hot date with Carol.

  

She certainly could not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry it took so freaking long... I do hope I'll be forgiven and I promise the next chapter will be up within the week!!!!! I SWEAR. BY THE MOON AND THE STARS!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be what you were expecting, but I'm still trying to figure out what would be the best first date for Carol and Therese... so here's something different and a chance to look into Carol's mind as well. I hope you still enjoy it, and don't worry! The next chapter will still be here within the week. Please don't give up on me! I'm working on it :) In the meantime, please enjoy some fluff with Carol, Rindy and Abby.

Carol went home that night with a giddy heart, not quite believing the day she just had. She had been on her way to the mall, stuck in her thoughts on what to get Rindy for Christmas when she realized she was about to crash into someone and slammed on the brakes immediately. And then… she met Therese.

 

 _Therese Belivet_ … Carol swept her golden locks from her face as she got in the elevator of her apartment. Though she hadn’t succeeded in getting Rindy a doll, she still considered this day a success. Thinking back on how Therese introduced herself had Carol in a chuckle. Yes, flirting came naturally to her and she did it quite often, but usually just for the thrill of the chase rather than actual interest in her prospects. This time, however… was quite different. She had actually felt like a schoolgirl, blushing and unable to hold back on her affection for the strange girl. This woman, slight and shy as she may be, had the gall to flirt back with her!

 

Stepping out of the elevator, Carol shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. Yes, she had to keep her cool and not make a fool out of herself on their first date. That thought alone brought a smile to Carol’s face.

 

 _A date! And Therese would pick her up on her motorcycle!_ Carol had to fan herself at the image. She turned the key and opened her door.

 

“Mama!” She was attacked by a tiny blur that was about the height of her thighs. “Oof! Rindy, be careful, Mommy’s not the young woman she used to be anymore!”

 

A little giggle made Carol’s heart burst. She fell in love with her little girl more and more every day. Thank God everything had worked out with Harge. She had Rindy to herself five days a week, and although that wasn’t quite as good as being with her all the time, Rindy also needed her father, who Carol had to admit, was loving to his daughter.

 

“I think Mommy still looks quite good from where I’m standing.” Carol lifted her head to see Abby leaning against the kitchen sink with a grin on her face.

 

“Oh hush, you nitwit.” Carol was also glad that her friendship with Abby hadn’t suffered during her awful custody battle with Harge.

 

“Is that any way to talk to your daughter’s godmother who slaved away baking cookies for you? Rindy, I don’t think she deserves them anymore, do you?”

 

Rindy now wore an unsure smile as she looked back and forth at the two women. She was torn between giving her mommy the treat after a hard day and siding with her favorite playmate.

 

“Oh baby, don’t listen to that awful woman. Don’t you think mommy should get a cookie after shopping all day for your Christmas gift?”

 

“I have a gift? Can I see it, Mommy?” Rindy was jumping up and down, eager to see what she would get.

 

“Well, I don’t have it right now… it will be shipped on Christmas eve though! By special elves and reindeers! You wouldn’t want to mess up the surprise, would you Sweetheart?”

 

“No…” Rindy pouted slightly.

 

“Now don’t give me that face, Darling. What do you say we wash up first, then have a little snack and go off to bed?” Carol bent down and enveloped her daughter into a tight hug, poking her stomach lightly. Rindy giggled and nodded her affirmation eagerly.

 

“Alright then, go wash up and Aunt Abby and I will prepare the snacks.”

 

“Okay, Mommy!” Rindy rushed to get her towel.

 

“Special elves my ass!” Abby couldn’t hold it in any longer.

 

“Quiet, you!” Carol smacked Abby in the arm with a dishcloth sitting on the counter. “I couldn’t figure out what to get her so I’ll just go again another day. Anyway… I met someone today… “

 

Abby lifted her eyebrows and widened her eyes comically. “YOU MET SOMEONE? Like, _a girl_? _A_ _pretty girl?_ ”

 

Carol shook her head and laughed. “Is it so surprising that I did? I’m not a complete hermit, I still know how to charm girls, you know?”

 

“Oh, I _know_.” Abby couldn’t help but tease. “But come on! Tell me the whole story! Who is she, how did you meet, _and when do I get to see her_?”

 

“Well… her name is Therese Belivet, and I… ran into her with my car…” Carol mumbled the last part.

 

“Excuse me, I must have heard wrong. You what?”

 

Carol crouched down to take out the cookies from the oven, and more importantly, to hide her crimson cheeks. “I _almost_ ran into her with my car, okay? I was thinking of what to get Rindy, and she came out of nowhere!”

 

“Ha! That’s priceless! I can’t believe you almost ran down a girl just to get her attention!” Abby shook her head mockingly. “I reminisce the days when you were less desperate and much subtler, Carol.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Carol said, feathers ruffled.

 

“Come on, Carol. You know I’m joking.” Abby crouched down as well to help Carol with the hot baking plate. “Honestly though, do you like this girl?”

 

“Yes… probably way too much for a person I just met.” Carol confided in her best friend whom she could always count on.

 

“Well that’s great! I’ve been waiting for _ages_ for you to go on a date! Now that you are dating, you can finally go with me and Kristie on a double date! Is she cute?”

 

Carol and Abby took out the cookies from the oven and began setting them on regular plates. “It’s probably too early for me to be talking about double dates. We’re only going on our first date tomorrow. And speaking of which, would you please take care of Rindy? It’ll only be from lunchtime to around dinnertime. Please, Abby?” Carol implored.

 

Abby was only too happy to help her best friend out, who she thought didn’t go out enough.

 

“Of course I will, Carol. When have I been able to say no to you, anyway? But you haven’t answered my question yet. Is she cute?”

 

Carol placed the last cookie and went on to heating milk for Rindy on the stove. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business, but yes. She is… very charming.”

 

“Look at you blushing! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this way, Carol.”

 

“You don’t think I know that? God, she’s probably ten years younger than me, is utterly adorable and completely out of my league!”

 

“Hey now, Carol. I didn’t mean it in a bad way, it’s probably good that you’re finally experiencing what women do when they meet you. Now you finally know what it’s like being on the other side. And I don’t think anyone could be out of your league, Carol. Not even me, but that’s a different story.” Abby gently bumped Carol with her shoulder.

 

Carol laughed. She could always count on Abby to lift her spirits. “Thanks, Abby.”

 

“Not a problem, nitwit. However, that burning milk may be a problem.”

 

“Oh, shit!” Carol quickly turned off the stove and began fanning at the bubbling milk.

 

“You said a bad word, Mommy.” Rindy wore her pajamas and held her teddy bear close to her.

 

“No, I didn’t.” Carol put on a face of upmost innocence.

 

“I heard you, Mommy! Aunt Abby, didn’t Mommy say a bad word?”

 

“I think she did, Rindy! What punishment do you think we should give her?”

 

“Hey! Whose side are you on, Abby?” Carol looked at Abby with mock outrage, but neither Rindy nor Abby was fooled.

 

“The winning side, of course.” Abby lifted Rindy up on her shoulders as Rindy squealed.

 

“Hey, put down my daughter, you savage.”

 

“Calling me names now, Carol? Tut, tut. Seems like you need to learn a lesson. Doesn’t she, Rindy?”

 

Rindy clapped her hands the best she could with her teddy bear in her arms. “No cookies for Mommy!”

 

Carol’s lips twitched at the adorable sight but maintained her composure. She frowned and went to sit by the dining table. “Betrayed by my own daughter. How will I survive the pain?” She put her hand to her forehead dramatically. “I guess I should just heal my heart with… this enormous plate of cookies!” Carol stuffed her mouth with one. And immediately another.

 

“No, Mommy! Abby, put me down, put me down!” Rindy looked on with horror as her mother selfishly began to devour the cookies her godmother and her made.

 

Abby and Carol exchanged a glance and Carol winked at her best friend.

 

“Oh… I don’t know, Rindy… Do you really want to eat those cookies?”

 

“Yes, yes!” Rindy nodded emphatically.

 

“Really?”

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Rindy bounced on Abby’s shoulders.

 

Abby winced.

 

“Okay, okay. Yeesh. I can’t win with anyone today.”

 

Abby put Rindy down on the stool and rubbed her shoulders.

 

“Aww, you poor thing.” Carol laughed. “Here, have a cookie.” Carol tossed the remains of a cookie at Abby and hit her in the forehead.

 

“Hey!” Abby looked at Carol in shock. “What the hell was that for?”

 

Rindy gasped. “You said a bad word, Aunt Abby!”

 

Carol gasped as well. “This means, food fight!”

 

Carol picked off bits of cookies crumbs and sprayed them at Abby. Abby retaliated by using Rindy as a shield and hiding behind her.

 

“Stop, stop! Rindy just took her bath!” Abby shouted.

 

“Ah, you big coward.” Carol smirked and ceased fire. Abby then threw Rindy’s teddy bear at Carol, hitting her chest.

 

“Why, you little – “

 

The night ended in giggles and after Abby went home, Rindy was soon tucked in her bed safely. Carol took a shower quickly, went to bed and was again lost in her thoughts of her day with Therese. She could not wait to see her again, and hoped that morning would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. I know this wasn't what you were hoping for but I still hope you liked it! If not, I hope you'll still stick around for the next chapter. Love you guys and thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date as promised! I've been mulling over this chapter for so many days. Constantly thinking and rewriting lines... I really hope it's not too long compared to the other chapters and the story is still up to par! Anyways, please enjoy!

Rise and shine came early to Therese the next day. She’d set her alarm two hours earlier than usual so she could make sure everything went well on her date with Carol. She heated up a pop-tart and made a pot of coffee. After having her chaste breakfast, she called up Dannie to make sure of her plans. Pacing around her small living room, she waited impatiently for Dannie to pick up.

 

“Christ, Therese.” A yawn swiftly followed. “What the hell are you doing up at…” Therese heard the sound of something hitting the ground. “Oh fuck, at 6 in the morning?”

 

Therese looked at the clock and answered sheepishly. “Oh sorry, I completely forgot about the time. I couldn’t really sleep last night.”

 

Dannie chuckled sleepily. “Aw shucks. You’re really excited about this date aren’t ya?”

 

“What gave me away?”

 

Dannie sounded more awake now. “Don’t worry yourself out, T. I got you. I called my parents already and they were fine with the plan. You know you’re always welcome in the McElroy household. Mom sends her regards.”

 

Therese smiled at that, feeling touched and thankful as she always did when talking about Dannie’s parents. They were like second parents to her, although she had never known her real ones. Dannie and his older brother were the first friends Therese had made in high school and their bond had stayed strong since.

 

Therese let out a swift breath. “Thanks a million, Dannie. I definitely owe you!”

 

“No problem at all. Ya know what, consider this a congratulation for getting the job, you big shot!”

 

“All thanks to you! I’ll see you Monday, then?”

 

“Alright, get on with your big date, T! Remember to tell me how it went. I’ll just go back to sleep now.”

 

“Thanks and sorry again, Dannie!” Therese ended the call.

 

_Whew. On with the next step._

Therese had little to none culinary skills, but opted to make her lunch with Carol herself, by watching simple tutorials on Youtube. From preparing hot Cocoa in a flask to making sure the salmon sandwiches were just right, the entire ordeal took Therese a few hours to finish. She probably could’ve done it in an easier way, but she was happy with how the food turned out and hoped the Carol would be as well.

Therese checked the time. Nine o’ clock. Still plenty of time to go. Therese was glad she still had time to prepare, but was also hoping the time would go a whole lot faster so she could see Carol soon.

 

Therese went to choose her outfit. She certainly wasn’t going to become the next Anna Wintour anytime soon, and had a style of her own that consisted of mismatched pieces which somehow worked. She stood in front of the closet, tapping her foot. How was she supposed to choose? It was a miracle she’d figured out what to make for lunch…

 

She ended up picking out her leather jacket, for she was picking Carol up on her bike, and wore a cozy cashmere sweater underneath along with a pair of leggings. She pursed her lips and wondered if it would be too cold. Making up her mind, she ransacked her drawers for her gloves and an extra furry hat – for if Carol forgot to bring one. She smiled at the thought of Carol wearing her hat. But Carol had had on gloves the day before so she probably would have them on today as well. And if she didn’t, well, that would be a perfect excuse for Therese to warm Carol’s hands by holding them between her own.

 

_A quarter past ten._

The ride to Carol’s house would take her only about twenty minutes if she stepped on it, which meant there was still forty minutes before she had to leave. They had ended up agreeing on meeting a quarter to twelve so that by the time they reached their destination, it would be just in time for lunch.

 

She wondered if she should text Carol to see if she was up. The dilemma in her head ended pretty quickly as she already began to type.

 

**_Hi! Just checking in to see if you’re up :D Not sure if you’re a morning person or not…_ **

****

The reply came almost instantly and the buzz it came with gave Therese a small thrill.

 

**Good morning, Darling. Just got up a few minutes ago, still so tired, but very much looking forward to seeing you! Quick question, should I wear something fancy, or just keep it casual?**

_Buzz._

**What are YOU wearing? ;) Just for reference of course, no reason otherwise.**

Therese blushed and laughed. Carol was able to get her revved up without even being in the same room!

 

**_LOL! I hope you’ll be able to freshen up. Something casual would be just fine. Reference? Hmm… Guess you’ll have to wait and see._ **

****

_Buzz._

**You aren’t going to make it easy on me, are you Darling? Alright, I’ll just have to settle with my imagination – which can be quite active at times. With the right motivation, of course. I’m sure I’ll freshen right up at the sight of you. Have to go get ready now, see you soon!**

**_See you at 11:30 :)_ **

****

As she still had quite a bit time to spare, Therese made sure once more that everything was in order. After everything to her satisfaction, she decided she couldn’t wait anymore and took off – of course, with a spare helmet to share.

 

At a quarter past eleven, Therese arrived at Carol’s building. She sent a text message to notify Carol and wondered if she should enter the building.

 

_Oh, crap._

“I forgot to bring flowers! UGH! Stupid, stupid, stupid…” Therese smacked her forehead. After all that preparation, she forgot one of the most important things for a first date. As Therese was still basking in dismay, the woman of Therese’s current distress appeared in front of her.

 

“Therese, are you alright?”

 

Therese looked up and stood straight immediately. “Hi, Carol! Everything’s fine!” She widened her mouth in what she hoped was a passable, casual smile. And as she took in the sight in front of her, her eyes widened as well. “Oh wow. Um… uh… You look, uh… I mean you…”

 

Therese stood in awe at Carol. Carol laughed. “I hope the end of these sentences are good.”

 

Standing in front of Therese, wearing a simple turtleneck and a long skirt, Carol was still amazingly beautiful with her golden, silk-like hair pulled back into a ponytail.

 

“I wasn’t sure what to wear, as _someone_ wouldn’t even tell me where we were going.” Carol teased. “But look at you, you are a sight for sore eyes.” Carol was feeling a bit hot under her collar albeit the brisk, cold weather. Seeing Therese dressed in leather was probably more efficient than turning on the heater in her apartment.

 

“Oh, you look amazing! Out of this world, actually!” Therese exclaimed when she was back to her senses.

 

“Well, that was definitely an over-exaggeration if I ever heard one.” Smoothing her skirt, Carol looked as poised as the day before, but her eyes showed that she was as nervous as Therese was.

 

“Oh, I never exaggerate.” Therese remembered her spare helmet and quickly ran to her bike and back. “Er… this is for you.” She mumbled. “I’m sorry I forgot to bring flowers, I certainly will remember, on our second date! If you’ll go on one with me after this…”

 

Carol lifted Therese’s chin lightly with her index finger. “Sweetheart, I’m glad you didn’t bring flowers. I’m too much of a nitwit to even boil milk without burning it, let along water flowers! You, and you alone, are more than enough.”

 

Therese looked into Carol’s eyes, and smiled, gaining back her confidence. “Thank you, Carol. But don’t worry, I’ve planned a lot more than just me for our date.” She grabbed onto Carol’s hand and tried to ignore the fluttery feeling she had in her stomach.

 

Leading Carol to her motorcycle, she sneaked in a few peeks at the beautiful woman beside her, feeling like the luckiest woman on earth. Carol’s cheeks and the tip of her nose were painted pink by the cold weather.

 

“Stop looking at me like that, Sweetheart, or I just might lead you back to my apartment and forget our outing completely.”

 

Carol was aware of Therese’s sneaky looks at her and tried not to be affected by the green, curious eyes that seemed to carry the secrets of the galaxy in them.

 

Therese silently hyperventilated at the words. “As appealing as that sounds, I do want to show you a good time… in _and_ out of bed.” They stopped in front of Therese’s bike, and Therese turned around to look up at Carol seriously. “Please let me?” She hesitantly reached up, to gently tuck an unruly curl behind Carol’s ear. She could hear her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears. Carol leaned down and brought their foreheads against one another. Rubbing their noses playfully, she replied, “You sure know how to make a girl say ‘hell yes’.”

 

Therese beamed widely and took the spare helmet from Carol’s grasp. She then stood on her tiptoes and clipped the buckle. Carol found it adorable how Therese still had to reach up to do it. “Thank you, Darling. Would you let me help you with yours?”

 

Therese wordlessly handed Carol her own. Carol looked down at the full face helmet in her hands. She pouted. “Well that’s not half as fun.” Therese giggled and Carol couldn’t help but gently caress Therese’s cheek. “I hate to cover up that beautiful face,” She sighed. “But safety comes first.” And she plopped the helmet on the shorter girl’s head.

 

Therese grinned a smile that Carol couldn’t see. “Well then,” Therese said as she took control of her bike and revved up the engine. “You better hold on tight.”

 

Carol carefully stepped on to the bike and wrapped her arms around Therese. She pressed her face against the back of Therese’s jacket, and took in the smell of leather and the slightly flowery scent that was Therese. She wanted to bask in the scent and took a large whiff.

“Are you sniffing me?” Therese asked, amused and a bit turned on.

 

Carol blushed. “Shut up and drive, you big tease.”

 

Therese laughed out loud and turned around once more to check on Carol’s helmet and asked if she was comfortable. Carol couldn’t imagine a place more comfortable.

 

And Therese took off, making sure the speed wasn’t too fast. Carol felt the wind brushing against her hair and a swoop in her stomach as Therese curved a sharp turn.

 

“Whoo!” Carol let out a yell.

 

Therese laughed and yelled louder than Carol. “You wanna go faster?” Therese tried to make herself heard over the loud wind. Carol shouted, “Only if you can handle me holding on tighter!”

 

“That won’t be a problem!” Carol did hold on tighter as Therese accelerated. She loved how carefree and lively Therese was being. The speed was freeing as they went down the freeway. Carol held onto Therese, and was happy to close her eyes with her cheek against Therese’s back. They could have passed by a rhino stomping by and Carol would have missed it, content where she was.

 

She wasn’t quite sure why a rhino entered her mind and quickly shook her head to gather her thoughts. Better to keep her eyes open and be focused.

 

The speed of the ride had slowed down a bit, as they were passing by houses that looked like they belonged in the countryside. Carol looked around curiously. Where were they?

 

She voiced her question to Therese, who replied mysteriously. “You’ll see in a minute!” After few more moments, they gradually came to a stop at a huge cabin-like farmhouse where Therese patted Carol’s hand and gestured for her to get off the bike first. She then stood up herself and pulled off her helmet. The sight of Therese swishing her hair back and forth had Carol mesmerized and she missed Therese’s next few words.

 

“Um, sorry, what?”

 

Therese chuckled and reached up to unbuckle Carol from the helmet. “Are you ready for the adventure?”

 

Carol beamed down at Therese. “I believe every moment with you is an adventure.”

 

Therese shook her head, hiding her blushing face. “Such a charmer.”

 

She opened the trunk of her motorcycle, and with her spare hand that wasn’t holding their lunch and beverages, she claimed back Carol’s hand in hers. With hidden glances and and blushing smiles, the two somehow made it across the farmhouse and Carol was led into an enormous ranch.

 

There were some sheep roaming the snow-covered lands, and a couple of baby goats bouncing across the fields. Carol looked around, delighted.

 

“So… this place is really owned by my best friend’s parents, but I wanted to show it to you so the place is ours for the day.” Therese looked up at Carol, not sure what to expect.

 

Carol was nothing short of enchanted by the winter wonderland. Being a city girl most of her life, she wasn’t used to seeing ranches, not to mention ones with leaping goats. She took in the pine trees decorated with snow, the faraway mountains almost blindingly white, the flurries of snowflakes landing on her face when she looked up, and the anxious-looking girl with her elf-like ears dressed in leather standing next to her looking badass and adorable at the same time.

 

“I think this place is magical.” She turned to look at Therese. “As are you.” She couldn’t wait anymore and leaned down to press her lips gently against Therese’s. Therese stood shell-shocked, but quickly grabbed on to Carol’s waist as the other woman began to pull away and dropped the bag of necessities. She pulled Carol close and kissed her again firmly, feeling the butterflies in her stomach flapping their wings. She felt Carol’s soft, tender lips against her own and the drops of snow adorning everything around them in their moment of passion. The feeling was simply, as Carol put it, _magical_.

 

They shared a few more kisses, and were wrapped up in each other until a furry little head poked its way between their legs. Therese giggled and reluctantly took a step back. “You furry little meddler,” She said sternly to the baby goat.

 

“Aww, this fella’s kinda funny looking, isn’t he?” Carol assessed the culprit that ended their fairytale moment. The goat was a bit unusual, with its single horn and a bottom tooth sticking out. Nevertheless, the fluffy animal was still adorable in its own way that made both of their hearts melt.

 

Therese patted the goat on its head and picked up the bag she’d let go of, and led Carol closer to the farmhouse with the goat trotting after them. Once she’d deemed a spot suitable, she put the bag down and pulled out a picnic blanket. “Please sit, Madam and enjoy.” Carol laughed and sat down on the blanket, smoothing out the wrinkles. Therese proceeded to take out the sandwiches, cookies and cocoa she’d slaved over and presented them to Carol.

 

“M’lady, I hope you find these to your satisfaction.”

 

Carol could tell that these weren’t store-bought, with the oddly cut sandwiches and slightly burned cookies, and was touched beyond words. The meal before her must have took Therese quite a bit of time, and was surprised that this girl she’d only known for a day had went through so much trouble for her.

 

She cleared her throat and gently pulled Therese to her side. She opened her mouth to express her feelings, but looking into Therese’s enchanting eyes had her in a stupor, and she chose to show Therese how she felt. Carol pushed Therese down so she was lying on the blanket, and Carol hovered above her, kissing her cheek and then her lips. When Therese closed her eyes, Carol planted a kiss on both eyelids.

 

She found her voice and somehow managed to keep it steady. “Well, I must say this wasn’t what I expected when you showed up with your Joan Jett leather jacket and badass motorcycle.”

 

Therese looked up at her beneath her long eyelashes. “I’m a ‘walking contradiction’ as they say.”

 

Carol rolled her eyes with a huge smile on her face and pressed her lips to Therese’s again. “I certainly hope you don’t take every wrong direction on our way home.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, I know how to ‘take it home.’” Therese winked at Carol, making it clear on what she meant.

 

Carol sighed and replied, “I certainly hope you know how to make food better than your double entendres.”  

 

“Oh, I see how it is, you just want me for my culinary skills.” Therese flipped Carol over in a swift move.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know seeing as I haven’t eaten anything yet.” Carol said tauntingly.

 

Therese sighed. “Oh, woe is me. For as I serve my lady, she only jeers with glee.”

 

Carol laughs at Therese’s pouting face. “C’mon Darling, you know I’m just joking. I do so appreciate you preparing this meal for me and I can’t wait to try it.” She catches Therese’s lips in hers, and again breathes in the flowery and musky scent that is so distinctly Therese.

 

They have to break away for air, and Therese stares down at Carol with hooded eyes. “You are irresistible.” She laces her fingers with Carol’s and pulls Carol’s hands above her head. But then, her growling stomach ruins the heated kiss. She drops her head and looks down resignedly.

 

Carol is enamored by her endearing pout and pushes up. “Sweetheart, we have all the time in the world. But for now, let me enjoy what you’ve made for me and later on I’ll make good on the promise I made you yesterday, to punish you multiple times.” She bites Therese’s earlobe playfully. “How does that sound?”

“Heavenly.” Therese breathes out. They entangle from one another and Therese presents the salmon sandwiches, still fresh by being kept in the freezing weather. Carol takes a bite into it and lets out an involuntary moan. She looks at Therese with widened eyes. “Again, not what I was expecting at all!” She narrows her eyes at Therese. “You’ve been holding out on your many talents, haven’t you Ms. Belivet.”

 

Therese winks at Carol. “Oh, you have no idea what these babies can do.” She says, wiggling her fingers.

 

Carol chokes on a bite and glares balefully at Therese. “You couldn’t wait ‘til I was finished, could you?”

 

Laughing, Therese passes Carol the hot cocoa for her to swallow it down. “I’m sorry, it was too good to pass up.”

 

Carol took a sip and looked back at Therese inquisitively. “Well, Ms. Belivet. I do believe on first dates, we’re supposed to get to know one another. We’ve now acknowledged that you can do amazing things with your fingers, but I’d still like to know you better.”

 

“Well… to be honest, you know pretty much everything about me that’s worth knowing. I’m a photographer, I like animals which by the way, is why I brought you here today. This place is actually where I first started taking photos and caring for animals.” At this, Therese pats the odd goat that is now nosing at her sandwich.

 

“That, already tells me you have so much more to share. If you don’t know where to start, how about telling me about your family? Do you have siblings?” Carol yearns to learn so much more about the girl with big inquisitive eyes yet shy demeanor sitting next to her.

 

“Oh, I don’t really have a family… I’m kind of an orphan, you see. Grew up in an orphanage, dad died young and mom didn’t really want anything to do with me. The closest thing I have as family, would be my best friend Dannie and his family.” Therese tries to act nonchalant, but an air of uncertainty seeps out.

 

Carol doesn’t say anything, and instead just takes ahold of Therese’s hand. Her heart pangs for this slip of a girl, who looks so unsure of herself. Rubbing Therese’s hand between hers, Carol doesn’t want to push her to tell more. She asks about Dannie.

 

“Oh, we got to know each other in high school.” She smiles when speaking of her best friend. “He’s a bit of a weirdo and is a physicist-in-training working part time at The Times. We’re pretty different actually but it works. He’s always been there for me and I try to be there for him as well.”

 

Therese lifts her head and smiles at Carol. She leans forward to kiss the hand holding hers. “It’s not much, but it’s home for me and I’m happy the way things are now. Enough about me now, what’s home for you?”

 

 “Oh well, home, to me a little girl of four years old. Her name is Rindy and she’s my special girl.”

 

Therese watches as Carol’s entire demeanor lights up as she’s talking about her daughter and can’t help but smile. However, she isn’t sure whether Carol’s husband is in the picture.

 

_We dove head first and I didn’t even think she might have a husband. How stupid of me, a woman like Carol not have anyone special?_

Carol must have seen the question in Therese’s eyes, for she immediately clears the air. “Oh don’t you worry, Harge and I had ended a long time ago. We’re divorced now and share custody of Rindy. It’s not the ideal situation, but it’s the best one for Rindy right now.” She squeezes Therese’s hand anxiously. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but there didn’t seem to be a right time. Is that okay with you? My daughter will always be my first priority.”

 

Therese shuts down any uncertainty that Carol might have with a kiss to the side of her mouth. “How could I fault you for that, Carol? We’ve barely known each other for a day. I probably should’ve asked you about it sooner.”

 

“So you’re okay with it?”

 

“Of course I am. I just hope she likes me. I don’t have much experience with kids. Dannie keeps telling me I should develop an interest in humans, but I just care for animals way too much.”

 

“I can see that.” Carol laughs at the goat wedging its way between them, finishing the rest of Therese’s sandwich. “How’s that working out?”

 

“Quite well, actually.” Again with that shy look, Therese looks up at Carol from beneath her long long eyelashes.

 

Carol feels overwhelmed all of a sudden by how happy she feels. It’s been awhile since she’s felt this way for anyone.

 

“Carol?”

 

She must have spaced out. “Yes, Therese?”

 

“Is it okay if I meet Rindy? I’d like to get to know her. She must be an amazing little girl.” Carol’s heart flutters at the words.

 

“That would be wonderful! My best friend Abby is looking after her right now, if you’d like, we could meet them for dinner. Would you?”

 

“Yes, yes I would.” A smile spreads across Therese’s face and Carol feels nothing but adoration for the woman next to her.

 

“Enough talking,” She whispers against Therese’s lips. In the freezing winter day, neither of them are cold, but are instead wrapped up in their little bubble. Both of them are too enamored with memorizing the other’s lips and tracing each other’s lines and curves, that they don’t notice the odd little goat happily munching on leftovers on the blanket beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that. Please please leave a comment telling me whether you liked it or hated it... Either would be welcome! Thank you guys so much for reading, I can't tell you how happy that makes me.
> 
> Btw, the part where Therese says she's a 'walking contradiction', is a song by Kris Kristofferson called 'Pilgrim', which is kind of an oldie from the 70s (I only just found out Green Day has a song called walking contradiction!) and Carol's reply is one of the lyrics from the song. I don't know why this song came to mind, but I just had to squeeze it in there. LOL. Give the song a listen if you have time!


End file.
